Meng Hao
|hair_color=Black |eye_color=Black Red(Demon) |spouse=Xu Qing (Wife) Li Ling'er (Fiancee/Unwanted) |family=Fang Clan Meng Clan Fang Xiufeng (Father) Meng Li (Mother) Fang Yu (Sister) Grandma Meng Grandpa Meng Grandma Feng Grandpa Fang Ke Jiusi (Foster Brother) Ke Yunhai (Foster Father) |master(s)=Grandmaster Pill Demon (Alchemy) Noble Ran |disciple= |allies=Lord Fifth Ultimate Vexation Bloody Mastiff Grandmaster Pill Demon Fang Clan Patriarch Reliance (Forced) Patriarch Blood Demon |friends=Chen Fan Li Fugui Wang Youcai Patriarch Song Guyiding Tri’rain Han Shan Han Qinglei Chu Yuyan |enemies=Ji Dongyang Ninth Sea Lord White 33 Heavens |occupation(s)=Ninth Generation Demon Sealer Crown Prince of the Mountain and Sea Realm Demon of the Vast Expanse Blood Prince of Blood Demon Sect Successor to One Thought Stellar Transformation Successor of Blood Immortal Legacy Sole Heir of the Reliance Sect Successor to Blood Demon Grand Magic Crown Prince of the Fang Clan 13th in the Echelon Successor to the Three Great Daoist Societies Future Lord of the Mountain and Sea Realm Eternal Patriarch of the Fang Clan Lord of the Dao of Alchemy in the Fang Clan |affiliation(s)=Wealth League of Demon Sealers Fang Clan First Bloodline of the Meng Clan |sect(s)=Reliance Sect (Disbanded) Violet Fate Sect (Forsaken) Blood Demon Sect (Blood Prince) Nine Seas God World Righteous Noble Sect (Briefly) |planet=Planet East Victory (Born) South Heaven (Raised) |mas=Ninth Mountain and Sea |cultivation_base=Ancient Realm with 16 / 33 Soul Lamps Extinguished as of Chapter 1399 |essence= |combat=8 Essence Paragon (Demon) |fleshly_body=6 Essence Dao Sovereign as of Chapter 1334 |novel=Book 1, Chapter 1 }} Meng Hao (孟浩) is the main protagonist of I Shall Seal the Heavens. At first a scholar in Yunjie country until one day he was kidnapped and brought to a sect of immortal cultivators by a cold beauty, Xu Qing, changing his destiny forever. Appearance Normal After becoming a Demon He kept his normal appearance except there where black veins were running through out his entire body, along with his hair growing incredibly long. His eyes where also turned crimson; They were like gemstones, but if you looked at them long enough, they seemed like seas of blood. History Prior to Book 1 Meng Hao was born on Planet East Victory in the Fang Clan. He was born with a Nirvana Brand, which is a Heaven-defying daoist magic of the Fang Clan that allows Nirvanic Rebirth up to four times. To undergo Nirvanic Rebirth it requires a deep cultivation base, as well as a very pure Fang clan bloodline, but Meng Hao on his seventh birthday under went Nirvanic Rebirth, reverting him back into a baby to be born again, while also producing a Nirvana Fruit. He underwent Nirvanic Rebirth two times before Shui Dongliu came to Meng Hao's parents and told them that if they guard Planet South Heaven for 100,000 years and to not interfere with Meng Hao's Karma until he reaches the Dao Seeking Stage then Meng Hao would have a chance of surviving. Meng Hao's parents left him before his seventh birth day. He lived in Yunjie County, which laid at the foot of the mountain. He had a dream of becoming an official. Meng Hao stood on top of the mountain after failing the exam yet again. He was pondering on what was he going to do with his life when he heard Wang Youcai shouting for help. He claimed to have been captured with other people by a flying woman. Meng Hao decided to help them but then suddenly the mysterious woman appeared. She said that she was one person short so she kidnapped him as well. They then flew to the outer parts of the Reliance Sect and started working as servants for Immortals. There Meng Hao got his Qi Condensation Manual which contained basic information about the sect and cultivation tips. He started living with a 12/13 year old chubby boy, son of a Lord which Meng Hao calls him "Fatty". Meng Hao was working during day and cultivating during night. Meanwhile he befriended Fatty using fried chicken. After 4 months he finally reached the first level of Qi Condensation and was promoted to Outer Sect. He is bestowed with a house, a green robe, a spirit tablet, and a bag of holding. The spirit tablet allowed him enter the Treasure Pavilion to retrieve a magic item. He was tricked into picking a seemingly useless Copper Mirror. The next morning was Pill Distribution Day. His Master Uncle Shangguan and two Inner Sect Disciples were in charge of handing out pills and Spirit Stones. One of the Inner Sect Disciples was Xu Qing, the woman that brought him to the Sect. Meng Hao was supposed to get a Dry Spirit Pill as a reward for recent promotion. Realizing that this treasure will only bring him trouble, he decided to gift it to Elder Sister Xu as a gratification for letting him start a new life. She accepted the pill and lent him Immortal's Cave that she used to live in. After entering the cave he discover a Spirit Spring. When he finished absorbing energy accumulated by spirit spring Meng Hao went out to hunt some chickens. Unexpectedly the Copper Mirror exploded the butt of the chicken. After carrying out a few tests he realized that his Magical Treasure could explode the butt of any creature that had fur, even Demonic Beasts. Finished with exploration of nearby area he went back to his cave and consumed a Spirit Condensation Pill and a Demonic Core he broke through to second level of Qi Condensation. He noticed the disappearance of a Spirit Stone and a new Demonic Core, that lead him to conclusion that his Copper Mirror can duplicate items in exchange for Spirit Stones. Upon reaching second level of Qi Condensation one can learn to use Immortal Skills. Meng Hao decided to learn Flame Serpent Art. After a failure in learning the skill he started hunting for Demonic Beasts. One month passed. He learned the Flame Serpent and killed a bear-shaped demonic beast. Later it was time for his second Pill Distribution Day. After getting monthly resources Zhao Wugang tried to take Meng Hao's cave and items. He transformed using Were-demon skill into a furry monster. Noticing the transformation Meng Hao killed him using Copper Mirror. Zhao Wugang's bag of holding contained eight Spirit Stones, seven Spirit Condensing Pills and a bone fragment covered with strange symbols. With the help of Spirit Stones and Copper Mirror Meng Hao broke into the peak of the third level of Qi Condensation. He started a Pill Cultivation Workshop Outlet in the Public Zone. Path of Cultivation Qi Condensation *Meng Hao who unlike everyone else who stopped at the Ninth Level of Qi Condensation went up to the Thirteenth Level, which is something that has not been seen since ancient times. This is achieved through the use of Dong Hu's poison pearl, which can forcibly raise one's cultivation by 1 level. Meng hao used the pearl at 9th Condensation level, which boosted his cultivation to 10th level, thereby unlocking the ancient path of 13 levels of Qi Condensation. Foundation Establishment *At Foundation Establishment Meng Hao had Perfect Dao Pillars with no cracks at all, and had 10 instead of 9 pillars. *He achieved this through the perfect foundation pill recipe, which was acquired by an elder of the reliance sect who was trying to kill him. *Chu Yuyun crafted the pill for Meng Hao *After he died, he was able to achieve Eternal Stratum Pillar Core Formation *Meng Hao had a Gold Core *He created a Gold Core by consuming the perfect Gold Core pill, then using the Gold core to consume his previous core formed by Violet Qi Nascent Soul *While most people only have one Nascent Soul, four considered the ultimate, but with a Flawless Foundation and a Golden Core, along with a One Color Soul Procurement Pill, then it’s possible to add one more element. But Meng Hao had a total of Nine elements. *Meng hao used the totem tattoos of the Western Desert to create his Nascent soul. His nine elements were created from: *#Frost Demon Emperor soil totem *#Blood Immortal-Violet Sea totem *#Ancestral Awakened Greenwood *#East Pill Everburning Flame totem *#Roc Wind totem *#Ancestral Awakened Golden Crow totem *#Tribulation Lightning totem *#Qi and Blood totem *#Demon Totem Spirit Severing *Since Meng Hao had Nine Nascent Souls and by combining them into one gave him the power of Spirit Severing to help him form a path into Spirit Severing. *For his first severing he chose to sever the Resurrection Lily in him to seek the path of Freedom and Independence. He did this in the Milky Way Sea where he shortly after got killed by the 10th Wang Clan patriarch for his perfect foundation. *After his resurrection Meng Hao was brought to the Rebirth Cave by Xu Qing in order to save him. This effort proved futile until he met Shui Dongliu in the cave who informed him that he hadn't lost his cultivation. After being enlightened by Shui Dongliu and realizing that he was too obsessed with his perfect foundation, he chose to sever perfection. After severing perfection he gained his paragon branch where he got his Dao Fruit. After Shui Dongliu severed his Dao fruit, Meng Hao gained his famous Eternal Stratum which has helped greatly in his following adventures. *After having been re-birthed by Shui Dongliu in the Rebirth Cave. Meng Hao gained an insane amount of devilish intent. Wherever he went, slaughter would incur. The entire Southern Domain came to fear Meng Hao and he would become the Blood Prince of the Blood Demon Sect. His devilish intent especially rose greatly during the war with the Northern Reaches on his wedding day. During a critical point in the war where Meng Hao got trapped by a Monkey Cage, he got enlightened on which path he should follow. This was also emphasized by Patriarch Blood Demon on whether he should Sever the Devil and Seek the Dao or Sever the Dao and Seek the Devil. After having made his decision he chose to Sever the Devil in him and Seek the Dao. He used a 100% mist blade to sever his devil which meant that it was an incredibly great Dao and will, the likes of which had never been seen before. * After having made his severing he immediately rose to half a step into True Immortality, skipping the prior stages of Dao Seeking which immediately decided the victory for the Southern Domain in the war against the Northern Reaches. Dao Seeking *With the unique things that Meng Hao severed in Spirit Severing allowed Meng Hao to reach half-way to True Immortality upon his third severing, along with an Immortal Meridian he received allows him to match up to the peak of the Immortal Realm. (Considered around someone with 80 Immortal Meridians) True Immortal *While in Dao Seeking, Meng Hao seized some good fortune from the Immortal Ancient Daoist Rite, in the shape of a Immortal Meridian which allowed Meng Hao to slowly build upon it, forging his path into True Immortality. After gaining more good fortune from the first generation patriarch of the Fang Clan Meng Hao managed to build his 1 Immortal Meridian into 8 before even stepping into the Immortal Realm which will greatly benefit him in his Immortal Tribulation. *After passing his Immortal Tribulation Meng Hao formed 100 Meridians from the Door of Immortality and building upon the 8 he already had, and 16 he got from good fortune during his life; he ended up with 123 Meridians. * Meng Hao's Meridians of True Immortality *# 1-100 – Normal tribulation meridians *# 101-108 – Ancient Immortal Meridians from the Dao Lamp *# 109 – Blood Demon Grand Magic (Blood Demon) *# 110 – Resurrection Lily Made Of Real Bad Millies *# 111 – Eternal Stratum (Sublime Spirit Scripture) *# 112 – True Immortal fleshly body – Qi and Blood *# 113 – Eight Demon Sealing Hex - Bodily Cultivation Hexing *# 114 – Seventh Demon Sealing Hex - Karmic Hexing *# 115 – Sixth Demon Sealing Hex – Life Death Hexing *# 116 – Fifth Demon Sealing Hex – Inside-Outside *# 117 – Paragon Bridge (Paragon Magic) *# 118 – Immortal Character from a Paragon (Immortal Ancient Daoist Rite) *# 119 – Fang Bloodline Dragon (Fang Clan – Ancestral Awakening) *# 120 – Starry Sky meridian (Choumen Tai) *# 121 – Demon Immortal Dragon (Ke Jiusi – Ke Yunhai’s Dragon-Phoenix Soul Lamp) *# 122 – Flying Rain Dragon Legacy *# 123 – Essence of Divine Flame Immortal Emperor *Due to Meng Hao's bloodline coming from an Allheaven Bloodline, he was able to use his Nirvana Fruits and absorb them to walk the path of the Allheaven. His first step was the Immortal Emperor Realm. At first Meng Hao was not strong enough to absorb his first Nirvana Fruit until he received a drop of Paragons Blood from the Nine Seas God World. And while this blood was severely diluted Meng Hao used the Copper Mirror to duplicate the blood so he could get a pure drop of blood. Eventually he was able to get a pure drop of blood and absorb it, and at that time he absorbed his Nirvana Fruit which allowed for him to completely absorb it, stepping into the Immortal Emperor Realm. Allheaven Immortal * In the Windswept Realm after some tribulation Meng Hao was able to study the 3000 essences of the Realm and used them to permanently reach Allheaven Immortal. Allheaven Dao Immortal *Originally it would have taken Meng Hao years in order to fully absorb his third Nirvana Fruit to become an Allheaven Dao Immortal, but because of some good fortune in the Windswept Realm in the form of the Traitorous Sutra of the Rebel Dao he was able to absorb a portion of it and over time slowly absorb it fully. Ancient Realm *In order for Meng Hao to absorb his fourth and last Nirvana Fruit it would have taken him a "very, very long time" in order to absorb it but because of Greed who possessed Meng Hao's body forcefully absorbed most of it, shortening the time he needed to absorb it. *Because Meng Hao was an Allheaven Dao Immortal before stepping into the Ancient Realm his Ancient Realm Tribulation was many folds harder then even Dao Tribulations, to the point where he even died once undergoing it. *Because Meng Hao had 123 Immortal Meridians in the Immortal Realm he was able to ignite 32 Soul Lamps and because of Paragon Nine Seals blood that he absorbed in the past he was able to form one more Soul Lamp, a Paragon Soul Lamp, for a total of 33 soul lamps. Chapter 1280 - Paragon Soul Lamp! *While Meng Hao was still in the Ancient Realm instead of going on his original path to become the Immortal, he became the Demon. With the help of a cures that transformed his blood, stained his soul, washed over his bones, and besmirched his Dao foundation; then soon-afterward shattered his Dao foundation, and his Immortal meridians. **This physically made him stronger while externally changing his appearance of his body and soul lamps. They burned silently with a blue-violet flame that made the starry sky shake. Chapter 1391 - I Don’t Need Any Of It Dao Realm * After Meng Hao completed his Ancient Realm tribulation he had a gut feeling that his Dao Realm Essences pointed towards his Demon Sealing Hexing Magic. After he decided that his Nine Essences are going to be the Nine Demon Sealing Hexing Magics. Hexes are listed in order: *#Beginning-Ending hex (First generation) *#Real-Unreal hex (Second generation) *#Present-Ancient Hex (Third generation) *#Self Hex (Fourth generation) *#Inside-outside hex (Fifth generation) *#Life-death hex (Sixth generation) *#Karma hex/ (7th generation) *#Body-spirit hex (8th generation) *#Nine Demon Sealing Hexing Magic (Meng Hao) *#*Dao Realm Ranking *#**1-3 Essenses: Dao Lord *#**4-6 Essenses: Dao Sovereign *#**7-9 Essenses: Paragon Daosource Realm * Path of the Fleshly Body Unlike most other cultivators Meng Hao walks the path of both bodily cultivation and normal cultivation. He has been training his body intentionally and unintentionally since Qi Condensation. Qi Condesation * Meng Hao reached the 10th level of Qi Condensation which strengthened his body Foundation Establishment * Meng Hao had a perfect foundation and reached the 10th level of Qi Condensation which let him created a 10th Dao Pillar. The 10th Dao Pillar Strengthened his body once again. Core Formation * Meng Hao while being chased for stealing from an auction flees to his base. There he has lord fifth and friends guard him while he concocts a perfect gold core pill. He finishes it in time and consumes it. It increases his the strength of his body and he is tempered by tribulation lightning. Nascent Soul * By creating multiple nascent souls Meng Hao was able to create his anima magic which granted him a powerful body and cultivation base. Spirit Severing * After training in the demon immortal cistern using Fleshly Sanctification and Zhixiang's illusionary greater demons he was able to create his 8th nascent soul and maintain a state of 7th anima fleshly body in his first anima. If he uses his 8th anima his body reaches spirit severing. Dao Seeking * Meng Hao used the Nine Heavens Treasured Body Seals along with spirit severing treasures he got from the Divine Flame Trial. He made him reach Dao Seeking during the Southern Domain civil war. Later on the attack on the Black Sieve Sect he returned to the blessed land and used the tribulation lightning to reach a Dao Seeking Fleshly Body. Immortal Realm * Before Meng Hao's immortal tribulation he participated in the East Ascension Sun. He reached the space using the flame character from Withering Flame Demon Magic True Self Dao to absorb the sun's energy. He also used 1 Skyplace Spirit Pill to reach higher heights and concocted a Skyplace Spirit Pill from nothing at the edge of space to make a breakthrough. When he reached space for a moment he got enlightenment from the sun and a True Saint Fleshily Body. Ancient Realm *Meng Hao used the pressure from the first golden gate stone stele from the Nine Seas God World to force his body to break through into the Ancient Realm. *After Meng Hao passed his tribulation and it was time for him to get his soul lamps it turned out that Meng Hao broke through the Anti-Ancient of the Ancient Realm meaning he had to ignite his soul lamps instead of extinguishing them. *When he went back at the great dao lakes on Planet South Heaven, Meng Hao managed to forcefully lit his anti-ancient lamps from 2 all the way to 9 with the help of the divine flame essence. *Later Meng Hao got possessed by Greed who forcefully pushed Meng Haos body to the Peak of the Ancient Realm. Dao Realm *Meng Hao used seven drops of God blood to directly make his fleshly body break through from the Peak Ancient Realm passed the Dao Lord to become a Dao Sovereign. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Alchemist Category:State of Zhao Category:Reliance Sect Category:Violet Fate Sect Category:East Pill Division Category:Grand Dragoneer Category:Fang Clan Category:Planet East Victory Category:Meng Clan Category:True Immortal Category:Dao Corroboration Category:100-123 Immortal Merdians Category:Mount Daqing Category:Ninth Mountain and Sea Category:Eighth Mountain and Sea Category:25-33 Soul Lamps Category:League of Demon Sealers Category:Planet South Heaven